1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Massaging Devices and more particularly pertains to a new Skin Rejuvinating System for exfoliating the user's skin thereby facilitating blood movement and reducing cellulite by utilizing a brushing means controlled at various rotational speeds depending on the sensitivity of the user's skin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Massaging Devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, Massaging Devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Massaging Devices include U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,789; U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,102; U.S. Design Pat. No. 245,883; U.S. Design Pat. No. 274,957; U.S. Design Pat. No. 250,228 and U.S. Design Pat. No. 262,672.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Skin Rejuvinating System. The inventive device includes a motor encasement, a motor means secured within the motor encasement, a controller means electronically connected to the motor means, a power source electronically connected to the controller means, and a brushing means rotatably secured to the motor means.
In these respects, the Skin Rejuvinating System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of exfoliating the user's skin thereby facilitating blood movement and reducing cellulite by utilizing a brushing means controlled at various rotational speeds depending on the sensitivity of the user's skin.